


Better Off In Bed

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a movie together turns into more, but not without a little law-breaking along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted J2 story! The beginning of the story includes some quotes from the 80's movie _Better Off Dead_. This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnbreaksthelaw/profile)[**spnbreaksthelaw**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnbreaksthelaw/) challenge, prompt #60. Thanks to [](http://ysbail.livejournal.com/profile)[**ysbail**](http://ysbail.livejournal.com/) for the quick look-over!

"Aw, man, that was so fucking funny." Jared laughed again, clutching at his ribs and bending back to rest his head against the couch cushions.

Jensen turned away from the sight of the long line of neck exposed, the arched back, and grabbed his beer. He choked down a couple more swallows before slumping sideways against the back of the couch. "I still can't believe you never saw it before."

"God, Jen, I'm sorry, okay?" Jared rolled his head side to side, grinning widely at the ceiling. "I think I was in the middle of being potty trained or something when it came out. My mama didn't let me watch big kid movies."

"Shit, I wasn't exactly watching it when I was in first grade, but--" Jensen spluttered, knowing somewhere inside it was stupid to argue, even playfully, over a teen chick flick more than twenty years old. He took another drink and continued. "It's a modern classic, dude."

Jared closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide to shout at the ceiling. "I WANT MY TWO DOLLARS!" His laughter shook the couch, and Jensen felt himself rolling with the motion, drunk enough to feel loose and happy.

"Do you have any idea what the street value of this mountain is?" The words, the goofy, artificially serious tone, felt old and comfortable in Jensen's mouth. Felt like hanging with friends in high school, the theater crowd, six or seven of them crowded onto the busted old couch in Brandy Meyers' basement, limbs sprawled across each other like there were no boundaries. Nothing at all like real life.

Jensen drained his beer and let the bottle drop to the floor, let his body bend forward until his head rested against Jared's shoulder. This close, he could smell the spice of Jared's cologne, musk of sweat under that; he could feel the rhythm of Jared's breath, translated through the bone and muscle of his body. Jared stretched his arm across the three-quarters of a couch cushion between them and patted Jensen's thigh. His little finger brushed ever so slightly against the denim over Jensen's crotch.

Jensen started to suck in a hard breath but forced himself to stop before it became audible, the air feeling locked up in his chest. He bit the inside of his lip and let the breath go. "You tryin' to put your testicles all over me?"

Jared picked his hand up to smack him on the chest. "Aw, dude, that French chick! Tentacles, testicles." Jared laughed again, the motion rocking Jensen back and forth. "Gives a whole new meaning to eating calamari." The weight of Jared's hand landed on his leg again, warm even through his jeans.

Jensen tilted his head to look up at Jared rather than down at the couch. The tan expanse of his neck was barely an inch away, the line of his jaw so close, his lips. Jensen thought about senior year, about lazily making out with Jonah while somebody else's legs lay across his lap. He whispered against Jared's skin, "What's a little boy like you doing with big boy smut like this?"

He turned his head to look up at Jared's wide, smiling lips and craned his neck around to kiss them. They tasted of lime and beer, and they went soft against Jensen's for a fraction of a second, half a heartbeat, before Jared yanked his head away.

"What the--" His eyes wide, Jared sat up straight, looking at Jensen like he suddenly had an alien in his living room.

"Dude, 'm sorry," Jensen mumbled, letting himself sound drunker than he really was. His heart pounded in his chest as he sat up, pulling back to the other side of the couch, and he grasped at the hope of passing this off as a terminal case of beer goggles.

"Jen?"

Damn him, Jared sounded more concerned than angry, and Jensen had to get out of there. He had to get away from that earnest puppy gaze before he said something that would fuck everything up worse. "I gotta go." He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair where he'd left it, turned around and walked toward the front door of Jared's house.

"Jensen." Jared's voice behind him meant _stop_, but Jensen kept putting one foot in front of the other. "Jen, you can't--"

"I gotta get home," Jensen called out, not looking back. "I'll get a cab. Thanks for the movie, man."

_Shut up, shut up_, he told himself, hearing the edge of a crack in his own voice. He pulled open the door, and finally he was outside. He'd had to park down the block. Jared's driveway was still taped off from recent repaving, and his next-door neighbor was having some kind of a party, cars lined up in front of Jared's house, too.

He'd told Jared that he'd get a cab but there was no way he could stand talking to another human being right now. He wanted nothing more than to drive himself home, crawl in between his own soft sheets until things felt okay again, but even with the cool air against his face he knew he was in no shape to get behind the wheel. It had been eight beers, nine maybe, and unlike Jared's pussy Coronas, his Stellas packed a punch.

His car, just one house away now, looked something like home, especially when the lights flashed in response to his remote unlocking. As he reached the side of the car, his body sagged from exhaustion and alcohol and retreating adrenaline, and the wide back seat looked like a haven. He slid inside, barely remembering to lock the door behind him, and laid down on the seat. His left arm folded under his head made a hard pillow, and his legs bent up in the space behind the passenger seat, but none of it kept him from dropping down into sleep.

~~~

Jensen woke up to the sound of a finger tapping against glass. He popped his eyes open, instantly awake, but the bright morning sunlight made the inside of his car look like a glare of pure white, and he shut his eyes tight against the pain.

_Oh, Jesus, please don't let it be a cop. Please don't let it be a photographer. Jared's neighbor, maybe, annoyed at me parking in front of his house. Please don't let it be--_

He opened his eyes, able to see now that something was blocking out half the sunlight.

_\--Jared._

Jared frowned at him through the glass, and Jensen wondered for a moment if he could manage to climb over into the front seat and drive away without talking to him. Then again, that would be a shitty thing to do. More to the point, Jensen didn't think he was quite that limber after a night sleeping in his car. He formed his face into something he hoped resembled a smile and sat up.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Jared's voice sounded flat from traveling through the closed window.

Jensen took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders to loosen them a little, and opened the door. As soon as the cool air outside could get through the opening, two warm noses were pushing inside. "Hey, guys," Jensen greeted them, hearing the dullness in his own voice. He opened the door farther, and Sadie and Harley pushed past his knees to sniff at his face. As much as doggie breath wasn't exactly what Jensen wanted to smell this early in the morning, he welcomed the distraction from having to talk to their human.

When he finally stood up, leaning against the car a little as his stiff legs protested the movement, he had little choice but to look at Jared. Jared held both leashes in one hand, the other hand shoved deep into the pocket of his jeans as he looked at Jensen with what looked like a mix of irritation and something else. Jensen wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that something else was.

"You know," Jared started, shaking his head. "It's illegal to sleep in a parked car in the state of California."

"Whatever." Jensen closed the door behind him, only then remembering to check the pocket of his jacket to see if the keys were still there. They were, and the weight of them felt comfortable in his hand.

Jared sighed. "Look, come back up to my place, okay?"

"Yeah, all right."

Jared started walking back up the street, the dogs preceding him but not pulling on their leashes, and Jensen let himself fall into step. Just like always, but not.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Jared said, looking over at Jensen. "Getting you to come back with me."

"Yeah, well, I gotta piss like a racehorse."

Jared chuffed out a laugh. "So, you're saying I saved you from an arrest for urinating in public as well as one for sleeping in your car?"

Jensen didn't know what to say, didn't have the spirit to continue the banter like he usually did. He lifted a hand and patted Jared on his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Contact between them had never felt so uncomfortable. The emptiness in Jensen's stomach twisted, but finally they approached Jared's door. Jared unlocked it and then bent down to unhook the leashes, and Jensen took the opportunity to slip past him. Though the door, down the hall, and then he was inside the half bath on the first floor. And, Jesus, he really did have to piss.

He took his time--washing his hands, splashing some water on his face, swishing some of Jared's Listerine around in his mouth to get rid of the taste of stale beer--but when he pulled the door open he found himself face to face with Jared. He loomed in the doorway, working every inch of the height difference--one elbow bent up by his face to rest on the doorframe, opposite hand braced on the other side of the door, hip canted out to make himself wider. Behind him lay an empty hallway: dogs nowhere to be seen, no distractions.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You know, you really are an asshole."

Jensen smirked, feeling a little sick. "Yeah, I think everyone knows that, Jay, but thanks for reminding me." He tried to push past Jared, bumping into the arm he knew was still weaker, but the arm that had rested on the doorframe dropped like a trap snapping shut, Jared's hand tight on his shoulder.

"No." Jared shook his head, his forehead drawn up tight. "You're an asshole because you didn't even give me a chance last night."

"A chance to what? Laugh? Take a swing at me? Sorry."

"You should be sorry for fuckin' saying that to me." Jared jostled him once, hard, but the look in his eyes felt like a punch to the gut because it was true. Jensen had no call to ever think Jared was that kind of a guy.

"You're right." Jensen nodded and reached out to rest his hand on Jared's arm where it still held the doorframe. He blinked for a moment, realizing they were connected like a circuit: hand to shoulder, hand to arm. "I didn't mean that, Jay, but still. A chance to what? I was drunk, I fucked up."

"A chance to do this." Jared leaned in and kissed him. Surprise and, God, happiness flooded through Jensen's hangover and his tension, and he let his own mouth soften, his head tilting to better meet Jared's.

Jared's grip on his shoulder softened, slid around to his back to hold him tighter, and Jensen let go of Jared's arm only to grasp onto the cotton of his t-shirt, tugging him closer. Jared tasted like coffee and peanut butter, and he felt like a sun-warmed brick wall against the front of Jensen's body. When he felt his lungs burning, Jensen pulled away.

"So," he panted, still hanging onto Jared's shirt. "You're saying I should have stuck around last night?"

"Asshole," Jared whispered, but this time it sounded like a term of endearment.

"Hey, way I look at it, you're the asshole." Jensen smirked. "I don't have a cell phone? You can't call me? Coulda spent the night in your big ass bed rather than the back of my freakin' car."

"Well, it's not too late, you know. To put my bed to use."

"That's easy for you to say--you didn't spend the night twisted up in the back of a car."

A touch of anger flashed through Jared's eyes, and he shook his head. "No. I fell asleep sitting up on the couch, wondering if you got home safe because you left your phone on my coffee table."

_Oh, shit._ Jensen patted the pocket of his jeans where he always kept his phone and found it empty. "Damn, I'm sorry."

Jared shifted in the doorway, widening his stance, canting his hip out farther. "Like I said, it's not too late." Jared smiled--slow, a little dirty--and the heat in his eyes made Jensen want to shift, too. "Not too late for you to make it up to me."

Jensen did move then, tugging on his jeans to make room for his cock, suddenly hot and hard and crying to get out of the restraining denim. "So, we gonna do this in the hallway here or go find that bed of yours."

Jared bent close, his breath hot on Jensen's neck. "I'm gonna fuck you too hard for this tile floor."

Jensen's breath caught in his chest, his heartbeat pounding in his throat, his ears. "Bring it on."

Jared turned and made for the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. Jensen followed, just a few steps behind, watching as Jared pulled his t-shirt off and threw it over the railing to the first floor. Jensen hurried to yank his own shirt off, and when he got it over his head he saw Jared at the top of the stairs unbuttoning his jeans.

He'd seen Jared without a shirt dozens of times, maybe hundreds. In the costume trailer, the make-up trailer, hot days when Jared took his shirt off just to run around and drive half the crew crazy. But his pants--a year of working together, hanging out together, and Jensen had never seen Jared without at least boxers or swim trunks. His own shirt discarded on the steps below, Jensen jumped the last steps to the top and put his hands over Jared's. "Let me. Please."

Jared nodded, and Jensen kept a hand on Jared's belt, walked to the bedroom with Jared in tow. There, next to Jared's huge bed, he undid that ridiculous Texas buckle and undid the button, unzipped the fly of Jared's jeans. With his hands on the worn denim, he pushed the pants down over Jared's narrow hips, revealing bone and muscle and soft skin paler than any he'd ever seen on Jared before. And his cock--rising up in front of his stomach now that it was free.

"Oh, God," Jensen breathed out. "Fuck."

"Exactly," Jared growled. Hands on Jensen's fly then, and seconds later his jeans were around his ankles, his cock finally, finally out of the trap of his jeans. He struggled to pull his feet out of his shoes and pants at the same time, cursing himself for not loving flip-flops the way Jared did, pulled off his watch, and then Jared was in front of him, hands warm on his waist.

Jensen scrambled back onto the bed, and Jared followed, climbing over him to reach the table on the other side of the bed. Jensen tilted head back and watched, upside down, as Jared pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out of a drawer, watched the incredible length of Jared's naked body stretching across the bed. He needed that length on top of him, pushing him down into the pillowy mattress. It had been so long "Hurry. Fuck, Jay, hurry."

Then Jared was next to him, rolling a condom onto his cock. He squeezed some lube into his palm and then handed the bottle to Jensen. "Do it. Get yourself ready."

Jensen lay back against the pillows and pulled his knees up, open wide. He covered his hand with the slick gel and reached down to spread it over his hole. It felt cool, but his skin warmed it up quickly. With some more lube on his fingers, he slipped one inside. _Hurry, hurry_, he told himself, closing his eyes to focus on relaxing his muscles, letting go. A little more lube, and two fingers went in fine. _Good enough. Enough._

He opened his eyes to see Jared staring at him, open lust in his gaze. "You ready?" Jared asked, moving to position himself in front of Jensen's raised knees.

"Hell, yeah. Please."

Jared touched him then, one slick-sticky hand caressing his stomach, his chest, before Jared put both hands down on the bed beside Jensen's shoulders. Jensen reached down to wrap his hand around Jared's cock, and he could feel the warm pulse of it event through latex as he guided it to his hole. He gasped as Jared entered him. Tight--almost too tight--then perfect. _God, perfect._.

Later, another day, they'd have time for slow and sweet, soft and easy. Now, they'd both waited so long that there was no time for anything other fast and hard, and it was so good. Jensen a fist around his own cock, holding on to Jared's shoulder with his free hand. Jared's face above him was flushed and tight, his bottom lip pinned between his teeth, and when he pushed inside Jensen, deeper and harder than he had before, he groaned long and low, his face twisting up as he came.

His arms shook, and he fell, his face pressed into Jensen's chest, and the extra weight pressed Jared's stomach down onto Jensen's cock. Jensen thrust up into his fist, his lube-slick fist between their bodies greased with sweat. Hot and tight and perfect, and he didn't have enough breath to even call out Jared's name, but he squeezed his hand tight around Jared's shoulder as he came.

When the flashes behind his eyes died away and his heart no longer beat so loudly in his ears, Jensen let his feet slide down the bed until his knees were relaxed. Jared lay on top of him, each slow breath pushing Jensen deeper into the mattress and closer to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around Jared's back and just let go.


End file.
